Clean-ish
by Paperbagprncess
Summary: I wouldn't call myself an addict, but apparently I smoke and drink a little more than the average fellow. What's wrong with that? I've tried to be clean, I really did. But then I had to deal with my teachers, friends, lovers, ex-lovers, family. They sent me right back to my crazy haze. Things went down hill, then I met her. She was different, she might just be my new drug...
1. Chapter 1

**An:** So basically whenever you see **-0-** it's Ino's perspective but when you see **-8- **it's the mysterious man perspective

enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clean<span>**

I hung my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turned black like a perfect storm. The smoke was so intense. That's when I could finally breathe. The butterflies turned to dust and my head started triping. 10 months clean, Just because I'm clean doesn't mean you miss it. 10 months older I shouldn't give in. Now that I'm clean I'm never going to risk it...I think

-0-

They say the battles you face now will only make you stronger in the furture. So basically what we do today will help or screw us over the next day. I'm pretty sure I almost always get screwed in the end. I sighed as I closed my locker. I turned slightly to see a dark blonde ponytail. It's so sad how my brothers hair is longer and nicer then my own.

My brother has his blonde hair half up, half down, his side bangs covering his left eye completly. His sharp blue eyes are always traced with the finest precision, (with eyeliner). With his 5'8 height and slim body he's naturally a man whore. I honestly don't know what they see in him.

Ignoring his exsistence I turned around and headed to my next class; science with Orochimaru-sensei. His classes were so damn hard, He was so damn strict and crazy. Then again all teachers here are little loco. "HEY INO!" I rolled my eyes and turned on my left foot. My easy escape, failing.

Deidara walked up to me. He was a little bossy and an art freak. "Do you mind explaining to me why the fuck you touched my girl?" I flared my nostrils and huffed. His girl-friend for the week is Sakura Haruno. I hate her with a fucking passion. "You should have known better, than to leave her with me alone. She is the number one bitch in the school, and if she can't take punches she should learn to close her fucking trap!" I hissed.

My brother and I have a very faible relationship. We've never really gotten along because he's an asshole and I don't tolerate bullshit. He probably says the same about me but that's just how we are. We never really fight at school so this is kind of a new thing for us.

If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead then revived just so he could kill me again. I tried my best to return his glare. "Let's finish this later, we're going to be late for first periode" I nodded in agreement, so much for being early.

-0-

When I finally got to class I saw my group by the window. I walked over to them and put my stuff on my desk. "What y'all looking at?" I asked. Tenten jumped, and fell on shikamaru who was sleeping peacefully at his desk. He groaned and murmured something about troubling girls. I gigled and sat down. Tenten following behind. "I don't know why you always scare me when you know i'm easily scared" I turned to her and smirked. "They say being easily scared is a sign of menopause". She narrowed her eyes and I started laughing. The room went silent when Orochimaru walked in.

"Class today will be my last day, for the year. I will be heading to Canada so that I can help them start their research for a new cure for cancer. In my absence there will be a supply teacher. She is a little young but I trained her my self." Everybody groaned. If he trained her that means she's a freaky snake lady who is going to be a bitch. "Class I would like to intoduce you all to Anko." We all turned our heads towards the class door.

Anko was pretty. She was totally rocking that geeky-goth-rocker look. Her hair was dyed a dark purple. She wore a mesh long sleve shirt, with a guns and roses shirt over and some black tights, with combat boots. Her hair was out and a little wavey. Her ears were covered with earings, and so was her right eyebrow. To top the look she ported thick black framed glasses and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She smiled.

"Listen brats, I'm your new teacher. What I say goes. I honestly don't care if you guys talk or fail this class, because I get paid either way. I will teach you the lesson in the begining of class weither your here or not. And one last thing I'm here to teach you not be your best friend" A bunch of whispers broke loose. She crossed her arms and leaned on Orochimaru's desk. He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She smirked then nodded.

"Anyways class, good-bye and enjoy Anko, she is certainly a treat." With that he waved good riddens and left the class. Everybody turned back to Anko for instructions. "Since this is the first day with me why don't we all say something about ourselves, let's start with you" She said pointing at Shikamaru. He sighed and tilt his head up to look at her... a bit.

"I'm Shikamaru, I'll sleep through all your classes and never do homework. I will pass every test with flying colours" She raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. No body knew how he did it. Whenever we ask him if he cheated he'd always say it took to much effort and surprisingly I believe him. We've been best friends since I was born, being neighbours and all. We even share a birthday. We always just got each other. His easy push over personality is perfect for my bossy controlling personality. His girlfriend since the eighth grade was really nice too. I never did get how she could stay with someone who is so lazy. Temari always told me their two years only felt like two days.

By the time I started to pay attention. Tenten was about to go. "Hi I'm Tenten and I love warm hugs. I'm also obsessed with any sort of pointy object that can be used as weapon so don't get on my bad side." I laughed. She totally stole that line from frozen. The girl watched that movie seven times in theatres, lucky me got to accompany her 65% of the time. The girl was like a child at heart, she never took anything to heart and she has the best advice and I love her to death. If I didn't I would probably would be sliced, diced, and chopped so many times. Tenten had mad skill with weapons. Her father owns one of the best dojo's in Japan.

Some other kids went and then it was me. "My name is Ino, I'm a contorcinist and a mind reader. I tolerate no bullshark and I'm co-captain for basically all academic competitive teams." Anko nodded slowly and went on talking about herself.

"My name is Anko, I live in the heart of downtown with my boyfriend, I'm 23 and I have a teacup pig named Turnip." This girl seems nothing like Orochimaru. She has a boyfriend and she has a living pet. It will be a very interesting year with her as my homeroom.

I grumbled. And looked at my alarm clock. '9:58'. Hn first period just ended. I barried my head deeper into my pillow. Whatever I took last night was amazingly strong. I chuckled at the little joke I made. I wonder what my parents would think of me now.

-8-

I rolled off my bed and headed to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and went back to my closet. I don't really care what I wear but since I'm already late I probably shouldn't look like I'm getting over a hangover. I picked out a black hoodie, some dark washed jeans and a random shirt for underneath.

I was born sick. Atleast that's what the doctor's said. My parents were rather normal, in the publics eye. But when the doors would close the knives would come out and blood would be shed.

They didn't know it until it was too late. Blood was everywhere and lucky me got to see the show front row and center. I have everybody's disaproval. But that's okay. I love it. Now that I think of it they only disaprove of me because I don't worship their rules like a dog.

One good thing my parents taught me was that, their will always be rules and you'll have the choice to either follow them or break them; then they'd tell me that just because there are rules doesn't mean it's the right thing. Teachers never understood that hence why I always get in trouble. And why they think I'm sick.

I flushed my hair under the faucet before turning it off. The steam from the shower was so awakening. I got dress and left to go to the hell hole people call school.

-8-

By the time I got to school it was already recess. I headed to my locker. I really did hate my locker neighbours. It seems like I have to stay high all the time to stay in my haze, just so I don't lose my cool. He isn't overally loud, in fact I barely see him. What bothers me is the girls he brings over, I just want to get my stuff and go.

Things never go my way so of course he brought a trail of girls. Just to add to my luck some pinkette is leaning on my locker. I grumbled. I walked over and cleared my throat. She raised an eyebrow and continues talking. I sighed. Girls are so talented at being annoying."Excuse me, this is my locker" she rolled her eyes and moved. I opened my locker and couldn't help but listen to the conversation she was having.

"- all I'm saying is that if you can't controll your sister I really don't think we can be a thing. And I really want us to work out, Dei-kins" I snorted at the nickname. "What the hell is so funny?" Fuck. Now I have to talk to her. I turned slightly in her direction. "I never said anything" I continued getting my math textbook and social studies binder.

I locked my locker and was about to continue. But then it happened. I kissed a stranger , it definetly was not the first time and definetly wouldn't be the last. Because I turned quickly and swiftly my face was lucky to smash into Ino Yamanaka's face. Everybody knew who she was. She was my locker neighbours little sister. She was book smart but she would never last out on the streets. She was one of those smart gangster kids. She did bad things, but never got caught or questioned because she was a smart good child during the duration of school hours. I've never had a conversation with her but I'm pretty sure she's in my grade.

I groaned as soon as our lips touched. They were soft but covered in sticky gloss. We both backed away at the same time. "Aren't you supposed to wait until the third date before you go kissing around" Her eyes widdened in bewilderment. I chuckled. "I'm kidding , see you around kid" with that I headed to Math.

"Ino you are such a fucking hoe" I heard Deidara say. Ino huffed. "Do you want a black eye like Sakura's?" With that I laughed and entered my class.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> So kiddies this is what I have... did you like did you not like it? Be sure to let me know:) Who do you think the mystery man is? Sasuke? Naruto? Gaara? Ps I'm obsessed with music so this was inspired by 'Take me to Church'by Hozier and 'Clean' By Taylor Swift


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Next chapter you'll find out who the mysterious man is**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

-8-

Today isn't going to be that bad. I thought walking into the class. My math teacher isn't here, and the supply teacher is Kakashi. All he ever does is read his perverted little porn books. So it's basically a free period. I nodded to Sai and Neji. We aren't besties who braid each others hair or anything. But we still talked and I like to think we're friends. For me there are four type of kids at school.

Number 1: The kids that you talk to whenever you see them in the hall, by your locker, in your class etc. Now you would never consider them your friend and yet they will give you extra change when you need it, hold the door for you, and they are genuinely good people. In Konoha High school there are approximately five to twelve kids who are like that.

Number 2: That kid who wants to be your friend so badly. You probably never held a conversation with them, you probably don't even know there names. But that doesn't stop them from talking to you. These people are often extremely annoying, and always get on your nerve.

Number 3: The posing friend. This is the 'friend' who claims you're their friend. They will always have you in group selfies, you always end up being with them at some point of the day, forced into a group with them by your teacher or sitting with them at lunch. These people aren't necessarily the best or the worst they're just there.

Number 4: The angel from hell. This person is usually an arrogant prick who thinks they are the shit. When really all they are is a piece of shit. They have this amazing record of being and asswhole and they are obsessed with making your life miserable. I'd say about half of Konoha High students are like this.

Of course there are also your friends who are usually a bunch of fucked up misfits that you found in the hall and decided to adopt. Hehe story of almost all my friendships.

My mind drifted to Ino Yamanaka. I don't really know much about her. She has soft lips, her brother name is Deidara, and that's about it. The name Yamanaka sounded so familiar. It's at the tip of my tongue. Hm.

(Flashback)

"Welcome to the Yamanaka interior design studio." I nodded to the blonde. Her eyes were Tenerife sea kind of blue. Her blonde hair was braided to the side with a bangs hanging out to the left. She was wearing gardening gloves and a lilac apron, with some jeans and a blue sweater. She looked like she was in her mid forties.

" Would you like some assistance with anything?" She asked politely. "Actually yes I would. I recently just bought an apartment not to far from here and I wanted to know what, I could do to make it look homey. It's very modern, and is filled with pastels..."

(Flashback ends)

That's right the Yamanaka's own one of the best interior design studio's and a small flower shop that's attached. How could I forget. Thanks to that lady my apartment doesn't look like a white puff. I don't even know why I care.

I cleared my head and started to pay attention in class

-0-

Only one more period Ino. You can get through this. In one more hour you'll be heading home. I sighed. I'm not going to lie, this day has been pretty shit. I got into a fight with Sakura, got into a fight with Deidara, was late to first period, and forgot my lunch. The only highlight today was punching Sakura. I inwardly laughed at the lovely memory. I honestly don't know what Deidra is thinking. He could have anybody else but he choses her, like I don't want ugly nieces or nephews.

I can see it now... Identical strawberry blonde twins. They'd be born devils. They would have demotic green eyes, like their mother. To the outsiders they'd probably look innocent and cute. But the minute they turn their back they'd be stabbed so fast they won't even know what happened. Between Deidara and Sakura's personality they will be on Japan's most wanted list by the time they learn how to walk.

I cringed at the thought. By the time I got that nasty image out of my head there was only five minutes until the bell rang. Ms. Kurenai was babbling on about some next rubbish assignment she's going to give us next class. When the bell rang nobody waited for her to finish her last sentence before we all left.

Walking down the halls I started to hum. The day couldn't have finished any sooner. By my locker I could see Tenten and Neji talking. They are such a cute couple. They are one of those classic couples. He opens doors for her, he pulls out chairs for her, he pays the bill. He drives her home and kisses her at her door step. She goes to all his games, she laughs at all his unfunny jokes, she gets along with friends and are just so perfect! I smiled.

I opened my locker and started packing my bag. A bunch of girls walked by and stopped a few lockers down. I turned my head in their direction, to see them staring right at me. I paid them no mind and continued. I heard footsteps. I turned my head.

"May I help you?" I asked slightly irritated. Seems like I wasn't meant to be in a good mood today.

"Is it true? Did you really kiss him?" she asked biting her fingernails as if my answer meant life or death for her. I sighed and rolled my eyes. The word gets around so fast in this school. If half the kids at Konoha High spent as much time studying as they did listening to gossip, we would have a ton of Elbert Einstein's.

I zipped my bag and pulled out my coat. I Locked my locker and walked away. Why should I give her tomorrow mornings gossip. She can figure it out on her own. I huffed. What does it matter anyway? He's just some stupid boy who needs to watch where he's going.

I opened the school front doors. The winter breeze, blowing ever so gently as I walked to the car. Deidara and I always ride together, ever since he got his license and car for his 16th birthday. Soon we won't need to drive together since I'm going to be sixteen in a few months. I hope I get a cute little car. I don't want anything fancy, unlike him...He practically begged for three full months, to get his stupid 2014 Jeep Patriot Sport. I giggled at the memory. All I want is a nice little grey 2014 Chrysler 200 LX.

I walked up to the car with a smile on my face. That smile quickly turned into a scowl. I don't know whether to gag or scream or scratch my eyes out.

-8-

Last period flew by fast. I walked out of the building not even stopping at my locker. I always grab all the stuff I'll need before last period starts so I can just get up and leave this building of chaos. I sighed the wind was blowing my hair in every direction. It was getting too long I should probably cut it. I ran my right hand through it. Walking to my 2014 Escalade. I pulled my keys out of my pocket. I opened the passengers seat door and put my bag there. I walked to the drivers side shocked to see the same blonde girl form my lockers. I groaned, god this girl just keeps popping up.

She was glaring daggers at the car beside me. I turned my head and looked. I instantly rolled my eyes and turned my head. God if people are going to have sex they honestly should get a fucking room.

"I'm sure you love the show and all.. but I want to go home so can you move" She turned to me and glared. She mumbled a bunch of things. Something about not going to jail today.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and what the hell your problem is. I've had a really bad day today, and I'm not in the mood for you and you sick perverted little jokes. I just really want to go home! Thanks to my useless brother who'd rather have a groping session with dirt, I can't! So if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you take your car keys and sh-"

"If I take you to your house will you shut up and move out of my way?" I honestly hate girls with big mouths.

-0-

Think hard Ino are you really going to get in the car with a complete stranger and give him your address? Well on the other hand it's that or wait for those rabbits to finish. So going in a car with a stranger it is.

"How do I know you're not some horny rapist? Or a psycho killer? hmm?" I asked just in case. His answer will be the answer to my decision. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair that looked a bit un-kept and thick.

"If I were a rapist you wouldn't be my type. If I were a psycho killer you'd be dead already." I don't know if I should be glade or offended...But honestly I'm tired and he seems okay-ish. I nodded. "Alright I trust that answer enough." I started to walk to the passenger side. I opened the door and moved his bag to the back.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. I cringed in disgust. Eww! He's a smoker. He looked a little in my direction and chuckled. "You good blondie?" I frowned at the nickname. I rolled my window down. "Yup I'm dandy, you just keep smoking your cancer sticks" He chuckled again. What's up with this kid. He's so weird.

"Where am I dropping you?" He asked. Where should I go to the shop or home? At the shop there's more annoying people. At home there's Netflix and Wi-Fi and a comfy bed. So home. "Blondie you do know where you live right?" I looked at him and gave him the I'm-about-to-stab-you look. "7153 Arendale St" He nodded and kept driving.

He pulled up to the gate. "are you going to open the gate or are you getting out here?" I rolled my window down again. And punched in the code to the gate. The gate started to pull back. He drove up and stopped at my door.

"Thank you so much...what's your name...?" I can't believe I got into his car without knowing his name god Ino you must want to be chopped up and delivered to your parents.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." I put my hand out to shake. He looked at it then ran a hand through his hair again. "The names..."

* * *

><p><strong>*CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU*<strong>

**hahaha I know you guys love me. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hell-ish

**An: Sorry guys this update is kind of late, but I've had a super busy week back from break...and it's been super cold (Like -30) so I haven't really been in the mood to write. But Now I am, so enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Hell-ish

-0-

"The name-" He stopped mid sentence and pulled out his phone. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and said "What do you want?" He seemed very irritated. In my opinion he shouldn't have answered the phone if he was going to get mad. I looked at my watch and zipped up my coat. It was getting chilly. I never really did like winter. There's ice, snow, no flowers. The only good thing about winter is the winter break. Which is in 4 days 13 hours 32 minutes and about 47 seconds. Not that I've been counting or anything pff...yea right. God I need a life.

When my thoughts stopped running wild I re-focused my attention to the mysterious man who dropped me home. He didn't really look suspicious, he kind of had that dark ruby gloom vibe going for him. Besides like he said if he was going to kill me he would have done it already.

"You are literally a fucking retard and I always have to clean up after you, Naruto. After last night I still went to school, and you're here telling me that you don't know where you are?! If you don't know where you are how the hell am I supposed to find you" He hissed. Seems like he is having a very heated conversation with this Naruto-? Kid. I ought to get inside.

"Any-whooo, It was very nice of you to drop me home thank you so much and I hope I'm not an inconvenience to you or your busy schedule see you at school" I smiled. He nodded and sped away. I hope he doesn't get a ticket driving and talking on the phone. I Walked up our steps and opened our door.

"Home sweet home" I said in a sing-song-voice My house smelt amazing. I moaned. If heaven smelt this smell they'd be jealous. I dropped my bag by the staircase and skipped to the kitchen. I was surprised to see my parents. "Hello birthers, what a delight to see you here...why..?" My mom laughed and hit my shoulder playfully. My father frowned at the joke that wasn't really a joke.

"Ha, very funny Ino where's your brother we have a surprise for you guys and I think you guys might love it." I rolled my eyes and picked some freshly washed grapes from the sink. "He's probably on top of the schools whore thrusting away" I murmured the last part I don't think I should be the one to let my parents know they gave birth to the biggest man-hoe alive.

This time it was my mothers time to frown and my dad turn to laugh. "That's my boy!" my nose crinkled in disgust. My dad earned a whack to his stomach from my mom.

"Ino do you really have to expose my business to our parents? You little snake" I whipped around and glared at Deidara. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "You have nerve. You left me stranded at school. I had to HITCH HIKE!" I immediately regretted my words as my dads eyes bugged out.

"As if that was the first time you let a stranger take you home" He snapped back. "That is literally so rich coming from you...If I had a penny for every hickey you've begged me to cover up with MY make-up I'd be a millionaire!" He crossed his arms and I put a hand on my hip.

"That is enough you two. The big surprise that we have for you guys is that..."

-8-

I muttered another swear word as I drove. God damn Naruto. Only he'll get so drunk that he doesn't even know where he is. It's a good thing he has a fucking tracker in his damn phone that is probably cracked beyond repair. This place looks so sketchy...

I took a sharp left turn, and parallel parked. I made sure to lock my doors. I looked up at... what I think was a bar sign. I swung open the doors, to see Naruto laughing and drinking with a loud red head. I walked over to them.

"Naruto let's get out of this dump" The red head turned her head. She smiled and pushed up her glasses. She chugged the rest of her drink and put on her coat. I raised an eyebrow at Naruto. But he was too drunk to realize.

"Kay, let's get out of here!" Cheered the red head. I looked at her. Did I miss something?

"Who's this, Naruto?" He looked up from his wallet placing two twenty dollar bills. He sighed as if he was preforming some hard ass task.

"This is my new found cousin. Karin Uzamaki, she's a year younger than us." She smiled brightly. I looked back between the two. They do kind of look a like they both have the idiocy written all over their faces.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto said only great things about you" She said sticking her hand out for me to shake. I frowned.

What's up with these girls and hand shaking? It's absolutely annoying. Hands carry so many germs and possible diseases. I wouldn't call myself a germaphobe or anything... I just don't like touching girls I don't know. At least when I'm sober. Hehe.

"Hn. Let's go."

Her face saddened when I didn't shake her hand. Pfft, probably a typical fan girl who happens to be related to the dobe.

The ride was about a three hour drive. I'm not sure when Karin fell asleep but she's knocked out cold. Naruto had the window down and was smoking something strong. I chuckled at the memory of the Yamanaka winding the window down, because of the smoke. She was so weird. And super basic. Like one of those basic smart geeks, except she's popular.

I was torn away from my thoughts when I heard Naruto choking. I looked at him. His eyes were a bright red. "Do you do anything other than get high?" I asked. Slightly irritated by the fact that he looked like he was about to die in my car. He turned to me and started laughing like crazy. I rolled my eyes and looked at the road.

"Of course I do, I drink" He grinned widely. I rolled my eyes again. Once a dobe always a dobe. The rest of the car ride was silent minus the little snores that escaped a sleeping Naruto.

-0-

"That is enough you two. The big surprise that we have for you guys is that... we bought you guys a condo!" My parents smiled brightly.

"Wait one condo each or do we have to live together?" Deidara beat me to asking the question.I honestly don't know why my parents would think we'd give up this big house to live together a smaller space. I already can't stand, be in the same room as him.

"No you silly. You guys will live together!" I glared daggers at my dad. He said the wrong answer. Doesn't he know Deidara will only throw parties and invite girls?

"Umm... thank you so much for the offer but no thanks" I turned on my foot and was dashed for the stairs. "Get back here, young lady!" My mother called. I groaned and went back to the kitchen.

Deidara looked like he was doing some serious thinking. I sighed. This is so much to handle. I'm only fifteen. "Why do you guys even want us to move out? Do you not love us anymore?" I said jokingly. My mom rolled her eyes. "Honey, your mother and I love you both to death. It's just we are just so old. We are all most forty-five. We just thought it'd be better for you guys to get your own space. Besides we will still check up on you, all the time." He said sweetly.

"I guess I understand, you guys want your own space before you guys get too old, so y'all can travel, have sex." Deidara said, snickering. He's such a pervert. My mom blushed and my dad smirk. Father like son.

"Well as long as we both get our own bathroom, and obviously our own room I'm okay with it I guess. And is it safe for me to assume that we'll be moving during winter break?" I asked. I don't mind moving out, I guess it'll help us learn how to live on our own, and we'll learn how to act like adults! This doesn't sound half bad. I smiled this might actually be fun!

-0-

These 4 days 13 hours and 32 minutes, certainly did go fast. I'm so excited to move out with Dei. It's honestly so funny how we're like besties now and just four days ago we were scratching at each others throat. I haven't seen that guy since he's dropped me home. But I don't really care, I'm to excited to think about him! This day just gets better and better, because today we finally get to see the place!

I locked my locker and headed to the front doors. I walked outside to see Sakura and Deidara talking by the car. My nose crinkled in disgust. I still can't believe they're still dating...like what? But oh well not even slutty Sakura can get me down right now. I nodded towards the two.

"Hey guys, are you coming with us?" I asked she gave me a half smile. "Hi, nah this is something you guys should do together. See ya' later" She blew a kiss at Deidara and he winked. Maybe she isn't as bad as I've always Sakura I thought I knew would be waiting in the car, ready to go.

I hopped in the car. "Come on Dei, hurry aren't you excited?!" He laughed and started the car. I turned on the radio and started singing the song Trumpets. Dei joined in at the chorus. We laughed at each others singing.

We drove up to a tall glass building. It was stunning. The glass was so shiny and the building looked like it had curves. I guess that's why they call it the Marilyn Monroe building. Dei parked and I took out the keys. We were on the 18th floor. I Pressed the elevator button and was surprised by how fast it came.

When I got out I took a left and started to look for the apartment. Dei took the right. Condo 1833. Deidara and I made a deal that whoever finds it first gets to claim their bed room first. Our parents worked really hard to make sure that it was ready with furniture and décor and everything. Our mom was surprised when we decided not to see the condo until after everything was done, minus our rooms of course, we still had to do those our self.

My phone rang. It was Deidara. "Please don't tell me you found it?" I whined. He chuckled. "Sorry little sis but you get the smaller room. But the rooms are actually pretty even, But my bathroom is nicer but you'll get a balcony." I smiled and turned around following the route that Dei took.

I opened the door and gasped. It was beautiful. The bamboo wood floor flowed through out the whole apartment. When you first walk in you see a dark grey 'L' couch that could sit six people with decorative pillows. In the corner is a lamp, that's attached to a black book shelf filled with books. In the center there was a black coffee table that had pull out drawers. On the wall hung a 60 inch flat screen T.V. The whole apartment was painted a nice light grey.

Walking past the living room was a small dinning room area with a table that could sit four people. To the left was a kitchen with stainless steal supplies. A double door fridge, oven, dish washer. The counter top was a nice white marble. I vase filled with yellow daisies were in the corner. Down the only hall hung pictures of Dei and I when we were younger. Straight down the hall was a room that I assumed was Dei's so I opened the door on the right. I was surprised to see that there was already a bed and a few box's with my name on it. I walked straight to my balcony. The view was wonderful. My bathroom was small but big enough for me. I think I'm going to like it here.

-8-

Finally winter break is here. I came out of my buildings elevator. I didn't think I was going to like being so high on the 18th floor but it isn't bad. Condo 1834. I walked to my door and noticed my new neighbours left their door open. God. I can tell I'm not going to like them all ready.

I knocked on their already open door. "I got it!" yelled two people at the same time. Two blondes came running. I looked at them and blinked twice. You've got to be shitting me. They are my new neighbours.

Think. What have you done that's bad recently because the only logical reason for my bad luck would be karma.

Deidara leaned in against the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I sighed. My life just gets worst and worst. "I live right there. Your door was open." I pointed to the door right across from their own door.

"Ino! How could you leave the door open like that?" he yelled. she smiled and shrugged. he glared at her.

"Anyways thanks Sasuke , see you around" I nodded. She said something about happy holidays. I nodded again and , opened my door.

It's going to be a hell-ish two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So that's it. Sasuke Is the mysterious man. when I first started I really wanted Gaara to be the mysterious man. But he didn't go with the flow of the story. He might still make appearances. Like Naruto But yea... And Marilyn Monroe buildings actually do exist in Mississauga (Canada where I live) That's it hope y'all liked it **R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Puke-ish

**AN; Hey guys Im sooo sorry about this very very late update. I gotten lost on the journey of life...and exam weeks just passed. I hope you guys like this chapter it was very hard for me to write. Im trying very hard to stick to my plot and in order for that to happen certain events have to happen in between and Ill never be 100% sure what I want to happen in between so it will take super long for me to figure it out and get all my ideas organized and proper.**

**On another note Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favourites! And welcome new people!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<strong>

-0-

"Wow I can't believe he's our neighbor." Deidara said closing the door.

"Neither can I.. he's the same dude I kissed, and he dropped me home a few days ago, I think he'll be those good kind of neighbors where you can live your dog with them, you know" I grabbed an apple from our fruit basket and bit into it.

"Ne, sounds like a little crush?" Deidara said in a sing song voice. I made up my face then laughed, I know he's joking. I don't even know the guys last name.

"very funny but I'm not into the moody dark prince type" He sat on the couch and I sat at the table.

"Yea right, I swear that Gaara kid was all mood and dark, But no prince" I stopped laughing. He knows I don't like talking about him. I bit into my apple aggressively.

"You know I'm kidding little sister. I just absolutely adore your taste in men" He chuckled and said he was going out and left.

I frowned. Gaara. He was so attractive. His hair was so vibrant and his eyes were as deep as the sea. I could stare at them until the sun goes down. He was super badass. But brilliant, he'd never miss a class unless he had to. He was gentle with me. Soft spoken. Boy, he could talk so beautifully. He could call you ugly in the most amazing way you'd think he was giving you a complement.

We dated for two years and a bit. They were the best two years of my life. He's taught me so much. If I could go back in the past and change what I did I would. I would change it a thousand times over.

I regret it every time I think about it, about us and what could have been. It's stupid really for me to cry over him. I had the chance to stop him and I didn't. I know in retrospect it was the right thing to do. But it hurt so much. I looked at my phone and picked it up. I opened up his contact. All my friends told me to delete him...but I couldn't bring my self to do it.

I hit dial.

*RING**RING*

-"Hey...?" I asked not too sure if he actually answered

-"Hey..." He responded

-"how are y-" I heard him sigh.

- "Ino I don't want to do this. I don't want this to be how we are, when we talk. I don't expect us to be best friends or anything...but...don't act like everything is okay between us. It's not and you know why." His words almost came out as whispers.

- "Why what Gaara? This is just as hard for you as it is for me"

-"You and I both know that's not true Ino you made your choice...and it wasn't me"

-" IT WAS AN IMPOSSIBLE CHOICE FOR ME TO MAKE! I would chose you in a heart beat and you know that. Don't let our two years go away as if we never happened!"

-"Ino what's done is done. We were already walking on egg shells. We broke up. Life continues. Even without you. I'm slowly getting over it and I don't want to live in the past." He sounded truthful but I could tell the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

-"You've met another girl haven't you?"

-" No I haven't but I'm still happy. I want you to be happy too Ino. Just forget about me, forget about last summer and move on. I don't want to sound heartless but I think that's what's best for both of us"

I hung up.

He sounded as if he's been thinking about us too. I can't deal with this. I need to go out.

-8-

One thing I liked about this building is the peace and quiet. The view from the top of the building is stunning, at night. I usually stay there watching stars and watching buildings lights go out. I guess it was a hobby? I've been doing it since I discovered the place. I decided to take the stairs after all it was just two floors up.

I opened up the fire exit. Ah. Fresh untouched air. I walked over to the middle of the floor and sat down. Looking at the sky from here is absolutely amazing.

The stars seem so small, it makes you want to look at the bigger picture. Like our problems. They seem so big when you look at every inch of it. But when you take a step back and just look at the big picture you realize it's nothing.

I lit a cigarette. I don't even remember how long I've been smoking. I think it's been about two years. Yea that's right I started at fifteen.

My phone vibrated. It was Naruto.

"Hello"

"Dude where are you I'm already here" I looked at my watch. Shit. It was already 8.

"I'm leaving now."

I sighed. I kind of wanted to stay inside tonight. I guess I'll just go home early. Besides I can always use a drink. I walked to the elevator and went straight down to the lobby. I decided to walk since it was only a block away.

-0-

Great job Ino! Way to go! Why not just get into a fight with your ex, and then wander off in a brand spanking new neighbor hood you've never ben in! Now you're out here in the cold. Lost. I groaned some times I can be such a hot head. I walked up to a small bar. The bounty raised an eyebrow. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Okay, before you turn me away can I please just go in to use the telephone. My phone died and I really need to call my brother so he can come get me."

He chuckled. Then his face fell into a scowl. "Listen girly, I've heard that excuse a million and one times. You are not getting in or out of this club, without I.D" He crossed his arms and was waiting for my response.

I nibbled my lip and furrowed my brows. Looks like this guy will just not budge. "Why don't I just use your phone, I really don't care what phone I use. I just need a phone!"

He shook his head. I sighed. "I'm going to ask you to leave" It was my turn to scowl. I glared daggers at him. His eyes moved slightly behind me. I followed to see Sasuke.

Just great now this man is going to think I'm some waist youth, trying to get into a club under aged. I looked down hoping he wouldn't see me.

He nodded towards the bounty and then turned to me. "Kiba, is this little girl giving you trouble?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" this 'Kiba' guy said. "Yea, she's with me" He nodded and moved aside.

I gasped. He is just as young as me right? I didn't say anything, and just walked in. I turned him. "Thanks, and please don't say anything to Dei, he'd kill me if our parents found out." He looked at me for a brief second then looked towards the crowd as if looking for someone. I sighed.

"Can I borrow your phone please?"

He dug into his pocket and typed in his password. I said thanks and dialed Dei's number. Please pick up! Please pick up! Please pick up!

"I'm currently busy doing something or someone *chuckle* I'll call as soon as I can"

I sighed. "Hey Dei, it's me Ino please call this number as soon as you can.. you need to pick me up, right now...bye" I hung up and sent a text telling him the address.

I turned back to Sasuke ready to give him back his phone but he wasn't there.

I walked through the crowd looking for him. Why would you walk away from a person who had your phone that is unlocked? I legit don't get boy logic. I put his phone in my pants pocket.

I now officially know that I do not like clubs. There are girls with dresses so short you would think there were tops. The guys are just as bad, there pants are down to their knees.

I hate my life.

-8-

I turned to Ino I saw she was still on the phone. I scanned the crowd and spotted Naruto. I looked back and Ino was still chatting away. I walked up to Naruto crossing through the dance floor.

Girls grinned and winked. I smirked. Maybe I'll make a pit stop. I looked up and saw Naruto chatting up a storm to the bluenette.

"Hey hot stuff wanna' dance?" I looked her up and down. Nice face, check. Big boobs, check. A round bum, check.

"sure"

She swayed her hips left and right. She winked and pulled me behind her. She grinded into me rough, and hard. She turned around and grabbed my hips making me sway with her. **(An you guys don't even understand how hard it was for me to write that) ** I could get used to this.

The song ended, she pulled me to the bar. "So cutie what's your name?" She grabbed a drink and sipped away.

"Let's skip the cheesy flirting and start the steamy make-out session" She bite her lip as if thinking and leaned in.

Our lips met, she was wearing some sticky gloss that tasted like crush. I licked her top lip, she gasped. I took that time to use my tongue to infiltrate her mouth. Our tongues moved rapidly exploring the foreign place. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned her head back. I moved my kiss's up and down her neck leaving a small trail behind me.

Someone cleared their throat. I pulled back to see Ino. Damn this girl has bad timing. She was blushing madly.

"I'm sorry here's your phone.." She squeaked.

I looked at the girl. She raised a questioning eyebrow and ran a hand through her hair.

"well that's a mood killer...anyways I'll let y'all figure your shit out, the name's Hana Inuzuka"

-0-

I don't know if I should be embarrassed or if I should be annoyed. How are you going to walk off, when you know that someone else has your phone and it's unlocked. I honestly will never get boy logic.

Like hello? Ugh. I guess I'm going to go with being annoyed.

"I'm sorry here's your phone..." I said a little too squeaky.

"well that's a mood killer...anyways I'll let y'all figure your shit out, the name's Hana Inuzuka"

The girl gave Sasuke a flirtatious wink and walked away.

Sasuke ran fingers through his hair and grabbed his phone.

"Your brother says 'tough luck, find a ride back. I'm busy.'" I huffed and murmured some curses.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone." He nodded. He was about to say something when a blonde with shaggy hair that obviously had to much to drink, waltzed in.

"Wellll what'd wee haaave herre?" Slurred the blonde. Sasuke sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Blondie, meet blondie number 2 Naruto" I 'ahed' and nodded. Naruto giggled. "Sasssuuuuukkkke Hasss a girlfriennnnd, and she's purrrttty...purrrttyy young"

"Haha, I'm not his girlfriend I'm his new neighbour Ino" I said.

He smiled opening his mouth to say something. But then he closed it suddenly and threw up all over me.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Its like I saw the throw-up coming at me, but I didn't move. I let the warm gooey substance hit me and stain my favourite jacket.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thats it folks. I hope you all understand how hard it was for me to write that dirty dancing scene that was only like two sentences. In these next few chapters Im really going to be exploring what I can write and what I cannot. I will try to update by the end of this weekend but no promises because I never make deadlines on time. <strong>

**Warning next chapter is going to be filled with flashbacks, old romance, and maybe some real SasuIno moments...who knows**

**Review, Follow, Favourite**

**-Paperbagprncess**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunk-ish

**An**: 

WELCOME NEW COMERS, THANKS FOR JOINING US ON THIS ODD JOURNEY, I HOPE YOU DONT REGRET IT:):):):):)

Hey;) I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you all for your super nice reviews. I read them all and yea you guys are amazing. I had a snow day yesterday and so I decided to write a lot and read a lot. And it was amazing to just do nothing for once. The snow here in Canada is crazyyy like omfg I'm 5'5 and it was so hard for me to walk through my park to get to my bus stop because the snow was like thigh high. On another note I'm super happy because I'm going to Montreal for my graduation trip and I'm super excited for that. But enough with my boring life and on to it.

**_I do not own Nauto_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clean-ish<strong>

Chapter 5:

Drunk-ish

Naruto POV

I can't believe I just did that. Oooh she looks pissed. Really pissed. I knew I had tons of drinks but I've never thrown up on anybody. I guess there really is a first for everything.

"Oh my, I am so sorry" It's funny how fast I can sober up in a life or death situation. She took five deep breaths. She looked down and then looked up and glared. I swear only Sasuke would get a girlfriend who has a glare that could rival his own.

She took off her jacket being very careful not to touch the gooey liquid. I bit my lip nervously. She brought her arm up and I flinched. I closed my eyes quick expecting a hard slap maybe even punch. But it never came.

I opened one eye and slowly turned my head in her direction. I relaxed when I saw her running a hand through her long blonde hair. She looked down almost as if she was crying...but she wasn't. She was...laughing? This girl is crazier than me.

She burst out laughing. As if I had cracked the funniest joke on the planet. She than sniffled...

" I was just puked on. My ex-boyfriend wants to stay as my ex. I have no ride home. My brother is dating my arch enemy. My new neighbour is Sasuke. My life just keeps getting better and better. I need...I need..."

I get it. She's laughing out the tears. Poor girl her life really does suck she's neighbours with the teme.

" You need a very strong drink my friend!" I suggested. That's the least I could do. She looked as if she was contemplating her decision.

"You are right! I give me the strongest drink you know." I chuckled.

I've had so many drinks I don't even think I remember the first one.

She sat on the bar stool and the bar tender gave her my regular. One large glass of Long Island Iced Tea. When you order that drink, you're practically screaming 'I want to get fucked up'.

"Here's to a fucked up life" She laughed than chugged half the glass down. Her face contorted in disgust, she gagged, than smiled.

"So...do you want to talk about your issues or can I just go.." She shrugged. Than chugged the rest of her glass. Doing the same thing as last time contorting in disgust, gagging, then smiling. "You can do what ever you like, but I'd prefer if I had someone to hold my hair back when I puke, and take me home...like a drunk buddy!" She grinned goofily.

I laughed. "Well than I guess I'm your drunk buddy" She got very fast making her stool drop behind her.

"Let's go get drunk than!" She cheered. I laughed and ordered some more drinks.

-0-

I groaned. What the hell did I drink last night? I massaged my head, hoping the pain would go away. I rolled over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times readjusting to the brightness. I sniffed the blankets. That's funny. I don't remember having boy scented...blankets. I sniffed the pillow. Same smell. I gasped and shot right out of the bed. I immediately regret it. My head started pounding. I looked around to see a body mirror in the corner, a dresser across from the bed, a desk to the left and two night tables on each side of the bed. I tossed the blankets off myself and walked over to the mirror.

YIKES! Well I look rough. Very very very rough. I let my hair loose and tried smudging off the left over make up. I preformed a quick scan over my body. No hickeys, no love bites, no scratches. Not a single thing to indicate what I did last night. Or what I didn't do. I looked over to the dresser to see my phone. I was glade that it was attached to a charger. I checked the time. 12:37 P.M.

There goes my Saturday plans. I looked at some texts I got.

Deidara- Hey did you find a ride?

Deidara- You aren't home... are you okay where are you?

Deidara- Ino you are scarring me...

Deidara- I just talked to Sasuke he said u are out at a bar, u r in big big trouble when you get home. But don't worry I won't tell mom or dad.

I rolled my eyes. I suppose I might have made him a tad bit worried. I should call him. But first I ought to find out where the hell I am.

I followed the nice scent of bacon. I poked my head out and saw that the coast was clear...Wait why am I trying to hide. This person probably knows I'm here. God I am so stupid sometimes.

I walked out, no longer caring if I made noise or not. I walked past the living room and sat at the bar. The sunny blonde was singing his little heart out. He was easily 6 feet, strong built by the look of his well toned arms.

" IF YOU WANT TO BE MY LOVER YOU GOT TO GET WITH MY FRIENDS! THEY CAN LAST FORVER FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENNNDSSSS" He did a little dance then turned. I was smiling and he screamed, a verry high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I laughed. "God Ino don't scare me like that!" He yelled pointing a very greasy spatula at me.

So he knows my name that's good. He looks awfully familiar. Hm... think, think, think.

"Blondie, meet Blondie number 2 Naruto" Sasuke had said last night at some point...oh my god Naruto puked on me after. I looked back down at the clothes I was wearing. The pants are minge but top is for sure not.

Naruto had already plated our food and was waiting for me to sit at the table. I blushed slightly from embracement.

"Thank you." He nodded saying no problem and started to devour his food. We ate in silence for the most part.

When I looked up he was staring at me. " I'm surprised you haven't asked where you are, how you got here, or even what did we do last night. Unless you're used to doing this kind of thing and you already have it all planned."

I choked on my nice bacon at the last part. He chuckled and got me some water. "Thank you. I was just trying to be polite. But no that you mentioned it we didn't..."

His eyes widened. "GOD NO! You are like a baby" I sighed relieved. "Thank god"

He faked looking offended. "You would love what I would do to you" He said in a somewhat sultry voice. I looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows. We both busted out laughing.

"Don't kill me." I wiped the new formed tears from my eyes, and took a sip of water.

"So when do you want to go home?" He asked taking a look at the time. It was now one. "Um, whenever...preferably after you tell me what we did last night."

He chuckled. I guess at the memories..? "Sure it all started last night when you told me that we should be drunk buddies..."

*Flashback starts*

Naruto's POV

"So...do you want to talk about your issues or can I just go.." She shrugged. Than chugged the rest of her glass. Doing the same thing as last time contorting in disgust, gagging, then smiling. "You can do what ever you like, but I'd prefer if I had someone to hold my hair back when I puke, and take me home...like a drunk buddy!" She grinned goofily.

I laughed. "Well than I guess I'm your drunk buddy" She got very fast making her stool drop behind her.

"Let's go get drunk than!" She cheered. I laughed and ordered some more drinks.

"Ino-honneybunny I'm going to tell you what we are going to do tonight are you ready?" She nodded very happily.

"We are going to do 5 amazing things you do ONLY when you're drunk, the first thing is party like it's 1999!"

She laughed hysterically. There were six shots of Tequila. Three for me , three for her. "Naruto let's have a race, whoever drinks all their shots first wins. And the loser has to strip on layer of clothes and dance on this very bar top."

I looked at her up and down. I don't think she realizes that she already had to take off her jacket and her top. So right now she's in a tank top, so when she loses...I nodded in agreement anyway. This is her first drunk night I should let her enjoy.

We both lined up side by side. The bartender counted down for us. "Three! Two! One! Go!" He shouted.

The secret about taking shots is that you need to have 1. Experience and taste buds. Both of which Ino does not have. I laughed as I watched her struggle to take down her third shot.

"I win. You Lose. NaNaNa boo boo" I cheered in a sing song voice. She pouted. Than pulled off her tank top. She tossed it at me and climbed on the bar top. She started swaying her hips to the beat and song a long with the song.

I pulled out my phone and filmed. I'm not into black mail or anything but it was just so funny. She giggled and put her arms out so I could join her.

I locked my phone and put it back into my pocket. I hopped up and started dancing with her. We both sung along very much out of tone. When the song was down we hopped down.

"Okay that waaasss fun! Whhatsss nextt?" I looked at her. This girl was still topless. "Next, we get a shirt on you!" She looked down then blushed madly and tried to cover up. I laughed and handed her, her top.

"Now, we sing!" She looked confused. And raised an eyebrow. I grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. We bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke turned back with a heavy glare. It lightened up a bit when he saw it was us. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to a still topless Ino. We both blushed. Sasuke smirked. Ino Tried but failed to put her top on. He pat my back, and went back doing whatever the hell he was doing. I continued to pull her through the crowd until we reached my destination.

We stopped right in front of the karaoke machine. There were two guys sitting in the couch by the machine. I looked at Ino and saw that she was still struggling with her top. I looked at the boys again. They both were staring at her like they were lions and she's the meat. I huffed and helped her with her shirt.

"Arms up." I said she followed and asked why. "You see there?" I said pointing towards the dogs. She nodded innocently. "They're a prime example of thirsty ass tools."

They gave me a dirty look and left. "You are such a good drunk buddy! When I sober up, I'm going to take you out!" Ino giggled, than planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Yea, yea. Now we sing!" She laughed and hopped up on the platform. We scrolled through the songs and finally picked one. Ed Sheeran U.N.I, then it was Lady Gaga Born This Way, then Ellie Golding Burn, after that was Beyonce Flawless, Bruno Mars Uptown Funk. After about 16 more songs. Ino finally passed out. I sighed, 3:39 A.M. Jeez for a newbie she sure knows how to party. It's funny though because we only did 2 things on that list... I guess next time. The club was pratically empty. I lifted her up over my shoulder and walked to my car.

*Flashback Ends*

-0-

"So that's what happened kiddo, if you ask me I was a pretty good drunk buddy. We are going to be baddass drunk buddies for the next to weeks, kay?" He said laughing at me. I sighed relieved. "Hmmmm I suppose so." He looked up at me and grinned. "Oh and sometime last night we came up with the most ridiculous nicknames! You kept calling me Bunny-boo and I kept calling you honey-bunny." We both laughed. I took the last chug of my water and stood up. "Alright bunny-boo let's skadadle." I said. I have no clue when I made that nickname but it suits him.

He nodded and grabbed his keys. The drive to my place was nice. Sort of silence, but filled with nice small talk.

"Alright honey-bunny the pleasure has been all mine text me if, you need a drunk buddy" I said opening the door to my apartment. He laughed. "Honestly, just come next door I'm probably going to be here for the next 2 weeks" I laughed and was about to make a joke about how much Sasuke would love that but Deidara swung the door open.

He was wearing a apron, with some yellow gloves. "Young lady do you know how worried I was about you! I want you to march right in there, until I'm ready to deal with you." I bit the inside of my cheeks hard to keep from laughing. He reminded me so much of a over-protective stay at home mom. "Sure thing mom, bye bunny-boo" He looked like he was going to explode of laughter and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a red face Naruto.

Deidara gave me a glare and shut the door. I leaned in trying to listen to what they were saying.

"You young man should be ashamed of yourself she is practically a baby and you stole her purity flower." I heard Dei say.

"Dude, she is just my sugar momma. But don't worry she didn't give anything she wouldn't give you." Naruto said laughing. He was such a fun guy. I had lost interest in the rest of their conversation and decided to walk to my new room and finish unpacking.

I was looking out my balcony, but was rudely interrupted by Deidara clearing his throat.

Deidara's POV

Oh my. My little sister is growing up so fast. She's bringing home boys, drinking, going to all my favorite clubs. It's weird how time flies when you don't want it too. I will always think of her as the little girl with her two front teeth missing with two purple ribbons in her hair. Not this badass, who's now got some serious game.

"Ino please don't do that again. I was super duper worried. I know I don't show you enough that I care but I really do."

She sighed, but then grinned. I could tell that she was recovering from her first tipsy night. "Dei, we should talk more...let's have an in night tonight" I smiled and nodded

I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged back. It's nice to have these sibiling moments before we grow old. I tightened my grip on her and tossed her into the bed. She laughed histerically and threw a pillow in my face.

That's when I realized. It's okay to spend Saturday night with your little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it. Its pretty long the longest I think since the first chapter... Im not one of those writers who cant sit down and write 3k+ like its nothing. It takes me quite some time. But anywhooo, this chapter or at least the last part is for my brother because he is just too sweet and he loves me even though he would never admit it out loud. So shout out to him. <strong>

**THE IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**Kay so I thought that it would be very important to decide what kind of relationship Ino has with everybody. Last AN I said there was going to be InoSasu in it, and I tried but than I saw a better opportunity. Also someone had said that sasuke was a little au, so I went back and read what I wrote and I totally agree so his personality is currently being under construction.**

**Ps I really need a catch phrase. On my other account DoodleHead I would always say keep doodling. But now that Ive changed writing accounts I need to come up with a new one, so if guys have any Ideas dont be shy to share them, or even pm me them if you want.**

Review, Follow , Favourite


	6. Chapter 6: Pregnant-Ish

**HAPPY DAY OF VALENTINES!**

** I HOPE YOU ALL HAD/ ARE HAVING THE BEST VALENTINES EVER! I'M SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. I HAD THIS CHAPTER READY FOR THURSDAY, BUT THEN WHEN I RE READ IT ON FRIDAY I DIDN'T LIKE IT SO I HAVE BEEN RE WRITING IT, ALL DAY:) I ASSURE THIS VERSION IS WAY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL SO YEAA.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS VERY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS. BUT NOW I'VE CREATED A SCHEDULE THAT IF I WRITE 50 WORDS EACH DAY I'LL BE FINE FOR FRIDAY. SO YOU GUYS WILL FIND OUT IF IT WORKS OUT OR NOT NEXT WEEKEND!**

**I have no clue why I was writing in cap lock. But I have also been working on another fic and it's amazing so far I'm super happy about that too. It will probably come out around the ending of Febuary.**

****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO****

**But now on with my master piece**

* * *

><p><strong>Clean-ish <strong>

Chapter 6

**_Pregnant-ish_**

-8-

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

I groaned. Leave it to somebody to wake me up when I was in a very nice sleep. Looking for my phone, I brought one arm out and started to pat down my bed. Finding it Iquickly slide my hand back under the sheet and pressed the home button. My eyes watered at the brightness. Looking at the time it said 3:07 A.M what could be so important that they must text me at this unholy hour.

ITACHI: Hey guys

DEIDARA: Y the fuck are you saying hey at 3 in the morning

SASORI: what possessed any of you to be up right now?

DEIDARA: Um I'm watching Princess and the frog with my sister duh

ITACHI: Ok.. Back to the important stuff, I'm PREGNANT! :)

SASORI: Itachi...that is not possible. Do I need to tell you about the birds and the bees?

ME: Why would you include me in this?

ITACHI: Sasori, don't even go there. I'm not Pregnant but I'm expecting with my gf

DEIDARA: omg you aren't gay :)

ITACHI: Do u want 2 die?

ME: It takes like 30 secs to read the instructions the back of a condom box

SASORI: congrats, your going to be a daddy! Your little bro is right tho

DEIDARA: r u foreal?

ITACHI: why don't all of you just come over so we can talk about it

SASORI: K, c u in 20

DEIDARA: ok I'm bringing Ino with me

ME: ... deidara let's car pool come over in 5

DEIDARA: k

I locked my phone and re attached it to the charger. I got up and went to the bathroom. Leave it to Itachi to get some girl pregnant. Washed my face and pulled out some clothes to wear. A black hoodie and some grey track pants. I walked into my kitchen, to get same grape tomatoes.

Somebody knocked on the door then barged in. A smiling Deidara walked in with a very grumpy looking Ino.. She wore a very large Oxford University hoodie and some jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun, with a bunch of strands pooling out. She wore no make-up. Deidara on the other hand was beaming. He wore some black jeans, with an Adidas sweater. He had his hair in it's regular style half up half down. His eyes perfectly lined with thick black eye linner.

"Good morning, soon to be uncle" Deidara said snickering. I glared in his direction.

''If you're dragging me with you guys, we're stopping at Walmart" Ino said leaning against the door.

"hn, we're taking my car" She nodded then opened the door. We all went down to the garage in silence. I opened the doors and got in. Ino followed sitting in the back seat. Deidara sat in the passenger seat.

Deidara and Ino were rambling on about something unimportant. I parked at Walmart. There were only three cars not including ourselves. I guess that's normal for 3:48 in the morning.

"buy me black nail polish, and food" Deidara said. Ino nodded "Do you want anything?" she asked.

"I'll just come in with you" she nodded and got out of the car. "Sasuke don't do anything to her you wouldn't do to me" Deidara said in a overprotective tone.

I smirked. "I'm not making any promises" he glared and tossed a tissue box at me, it didn't hit because the door was already closed.

-8-

When I got into to Walmart Ino already had her basket full. She was just going to the hot food stand. I walked over and to the fruit section and grabbed a container of grape tomatoes. I walked up to her, and put them in her basket. She had ordered a large pizza with half cheese and half peperoni.

"Is that all you want tomatoes..?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow. I nodded. "Okay.. I wanted to get a cake for Itachi with congratulations on it. what flavor do you think he would like?" She asked walking toward the cakes. "He likes Oreo, cakes" I said picking it up.

"Kay, let's cash-out." we went to the express lane and placed our things down. All she had bought was candy, chocolate, black nail polish, two cans of Arizona, pizza and cake.

She looked at me and smiled. "These are necessities for an all nighter" I said oh and took out my wallet. "Cash or credit?" the cashier asked.

"Cash" I said

"Credit" Ino said at the same time. "I'll pay." I said

"Are you sure?" Ino asked pulling her card back into her wallet. I nodded.

"Wow you are a very lucky girl. you have a boyfriend willing to pay the bill for you" The young cashier said, dreamily handing back my change.

"Yup I am" Ino said laughing her head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bags. The cashier looked confused, but I don't care.

Ino started humming. I popped the truck to put the bags. Ino stood by her door. "Boyfriend, shouldn't you be willing to open my door?" She asked twirling some strands of her hair.

"Not a chance blondie" I said smirking. She acted offended and opened her door.

This girl gets weirder and weirder.

-0-

The drive was silent for the most part. Just the casual sneeze from myself, and if I was lucky I got a bless you. Itachi lived in the suburbs of town. I've been to his house a few times since him and Dei are friends. Dei was one of those boys who made friends easily. Somehow he managed to get in this group.

They called themselves the Akatsuki. They all are super weird. I don't even understand how they all met. There group included Kisame the fish boy, Itachi the quiet one, Sasori the redhead, Zetsu the creeper, Obito..he's very two faced, Hidan the Jashin obsessed and the man-whore one, Kakuzu the cheap one, Nagato the skinny one, Pein the one with all the piercings, and Konan. She was my favorite because she would make paper cranes with me.

When I found out Itachi got a girl pregnant I was surprised. If one of them were to have a baby I would think it would be Hidan or Deidara. Itachi was always very careful, he was the most normal out of the group. But I guess he is old enough. He is 22. I bet the girl is really pretty and probably really smart. I can't see Itachi lowering his standards

"We're here" Sasuke said getting out. I looked at my clock 4:45 A.M. I think this has to go down in my history as the first all nighter where I'm actually dressed like a human and out of the house.

I Helped Sasuke with the bags while Deidara rang the doorbell. Konan opened the door. She smiled. "They're finally here and they brought food!" She shouted.

"Come on in guys" Itachi said walking past the door.

Deidara gave Konan a peck on cheek and made small talk.

Walking into Itachi's house I was very much surprised by the fact that his looks 100% different, from when I last visit. The hardwood floor was darker and the walls were lighter. I walked straight to the kitchen. Hidan and Sasori were talking in the kitchen.

I put the candy on the counter and put the cake and drinks in his fridge. I wasn't surprised to see the fridge filled with alcoholic drinks . I moved some to the side and placed the cake in the middle.

"Ino, why are you so disrespectful? I haven't seen you in months and you haven't said hi yet" Sasori asked with his hand on his hip.

I laughed. Sasori was always at my house when he was still in school with Deidara. They were joined by the hip. But then he graduated but I'm sure they still manage to cause trouble.

"Hi Sasori, please so forgive me?" I said bowing. He laughed and gave me a hug. I sat on the stool beside him.

"How's grown up life treating you?" I asked he laughed and took a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"Ino honey, do good in school because it sucks like a bitch in heels" I laughed. "How is high school? Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"It's good, turns out I'm sort of smart" I said gloating just a bit. He grinned "I know you would be, but why didn't you answer my sec-" Sasori was interrupted by Pein.

"Sasori, Ino we're all getting together in the basement" Sasori nodded and I got up.

"We'll finish this later" He said I nodded.

Sasori knew about Gaara and I. In fact he caught us in the act of us about to start something inappropriate. I laughed at the memory, and started to make my way down stairs.

"Hey Ino go get Itachi and Sasuke"

I did a pivot and headed upstairs.

-8-

Ino took all the cold things from me and went to put them into the kitchen. Deidara disappeared somewhere in the Living room.

Seeing all these people again is really weird. I haven't seen most of them in years and they all look freakier. I saw Itachi and followed him upstairs.

"Little brother, you've finally showed up" He said jokingly and gave me a hug. Uchiha men don't hug. I suppose this is an exception.

"Yea sorry, Ino insisted we stop at Walmart for candy and cake. But we're here now I really like what you've done with the place" I said sitting awkwardly on his bed.

Itachi and I were never really close. He was so mature from a young age, I never really could understand what he was saying or doing most of the times so I just stopped trying. But then I got older and wiser, so I understood. However that does not make up for the fact that he left me alone with them. Of course I've let him know multiple times that I could never just get over it.

Itachi sat at the desk across from me. I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"The baby is due in 4 months. I'm asking you Sasuke Uchiha; uncle of this unborn baby to be his or her godfather."

I smiled. "Of course, I'm honored" He returned a smile and gave me a hug, this time it wasn't awkward it was almost nice. This baby is going to bring us closer I can tell.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in" Ino opened the door and gave a small smile

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but you guys are needed in the basement" she said.

"Wait don't go. Has Hinata spoken with you yet?" Itachi asked.

Ino looked very confused and said no. Itachi just brushed it off as nothing. But I know better. There is never just nothing with Itachi.

I think I just found out who the baby mama is.

Ino locked eyes with me. I could read them clear as day. She managed to put two and two together as well.

-0-

I locked eyes with Sasuke. I'm pretty sure he got the message I was sending him.

Hinata is my best friend, without a doubt. We met back in grade school. I was her mentee and she was my mentor. She was like my school mother. Anytime I had an issue with anybody she'd set them straight for me. We still to this very day are super close.

In fact I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow at lunch.

Itachi left the room to go downstairs. Sasuke was about to follow but I put my arm out to stop him. He looked at it questionably .

I pulled it back and closed the door. "Sasuke are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He leaned against the wall.

"That my brother got this Hinata girl knocked up, if so then yeah." I nodded and nibbled my lip.

"wow this is weird. Your older brother got my best friend pregnant"

I crashed on Itachi's bed. It's so weird I seen her like three weeks ago and she didn't look pregnant. Sasuke sat on the other half of the bed.

"Yes it is very weird." He said.

"It's also super weird how we're neighbors" He nodded.

Next thing I knew I was rambling on about why elephants are amazing and why he should adopt one.

"So will you think about adopting one?" I asked. I turned my head to see that he had fallen asleep. My eyes felt very heavy. I let the sleep surrond me.

**Itachi's POV**

I walked down the steps to the basement. Everybody was chatting. It was nice to see everybody together again.

"Hey where are the other two?" Konan asked. She was curled up sitting in Nagato's lap.

"I thought they were right behind me, I guess they didn't want to hang out with us old farts" konan laughed.

Deidara was sitting across from her playing president with Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Wait you mean to tell me you left your pervy and hormonal brother with my innocent little sister all alone!? You do know that they've kissed and gone out to a club together too. Do you want another Uchiha baby running around here?"

Everybody laughed. I glared at him.

"Looks like mommy Dei doesn't want her little girl playing with bad boys" Sasori said chuckling. deidara swatted him and I just glared.

"Why don't we just go up there and see what they're doing" Pein Suggested.

"and if they hear us? then what" Kakuzu pointed out.

"Well if Sasuke is doing it right or should I say her right, they won't hear a thing" Hidan countered.

Leave it to Hidan to say something that will cause awful images of my little brother, with innocent Ino. Sasori and Kakuzu bursted out laughing. Deidara and I both gave them deathly glares.

(/Time skip/)

One thing lead to another and here we all are cramped inhere we all are cramped in this little hallway, arguing about who should open the door.

"I think Deidara and Itachi should open the door" Konan whispered.

Deidara made his face up. " do you think I want to see my sister naked? I say Konan goes in because she's a girl and she'll know how to handle the situation if they are still up" Everybody nodded in agreement.

Konan slowly opened the door a smidge then slipped her small figure in through the crack. The door whipped open and she was laughing..?

She told us to shush and to come in. We all walked in and surrounded the bed. Sasori took out his phone and captured a picture.

I smiled. Ino was curled perfectly into Sasuke's chest. Their legs were tangled. Their faces only milimeters apart. Their hair mixed black with blonde, blonde with black.

"Alright guys let's leave them"

It's very interesting, Deidara and I might spend a look more time together.

My phone vibrated it was Hinata.

HINATA: Hey babe I'm on my way:)

* * *

><p><strong>sooooooooo That's that:) I hope you all liked it. I'm not a very big fan of Itachi x Hinata but she was the only girl available and I didn't really want to make an oc because that's just too much work. They aren't the main focus so I don't think it really matters. In fact all the side pairings don't really matter. if you don't like something please let me know I'll take your opinion into consideration. Please do understand that I work off of the trial and error theory. I try to see what works and what doesn't work.<strong>

**Next chapter will include:**

**An explanation of Itachi and Hinata's relationship**

**An explanation of Hinata and Ino's friendship**

**A bunch of flashbacks**

**Maybe Sasori**

**And for sure more akatsuki**

**On another note:**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Should I have Sasori in more chapters? (I love him and Deidara together I think they're a badass duo)**

**How did you feel about the SasuIno?**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW**

**-Paperbagprncess**


	7. Chapter 7: Mr Brownstone

**An: Hello again. I know that a lot of you don't like the whole ItaHina but Hinata was the girl I saw fit, for the part. There are tons of pairings with Itachi. Sakura and Hinata are like the top two. I already have a part for Sakura...so that left Hinata. It's not very important because they are just a side pairing...and I don't plan on changing it. But aside from that I'm glad you guys liked Sasori because there is a lot of him in future chapters.**

**Sorry for this very very late chapter...I got lost on the journey of doing homework :( and I'm super sick but this is a pretty long chapter so I hope you all enjoy this.**

**To the guess that waited for this thank you and I am really sorry this chapter late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Clean-ish<p>

Chapter 7:

-0-

_The grass was blowing left and right. The waves were crashing hard on the rocks. My hair was in a tangled mess but I didn't care because I was with him. He was a bit blurry the only thing I could make out was his smile. It was a rare delicacy. I felt special, it was only me who got to see it. Only I could let his lips widen with happiness. It was me who could make him smile with his cheeks._

_He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the water. I was giggling and splashed some water on him. He grinned and splashed back. We were dripping wet. I started to shiver and he gave me his coat. We picked some rocks that would help us start a fire._

_It was a small little flame. But it was still there. He grabbed my chin and looked deep into my eyes. I was expecting to see, coral green eyes. Instead I saw murky ebony eyes. Looking right at them I could tell there were layers and layers of hurt and pain. But all they needed was some love._

-0-

I blinked twice. I waited for my eyes to adjust because all I could see was blackness. I blinked again and it was still there. I brought out my arm and touched the blackness. It was soft and shiny. It smelt like pine wood.

I soon realized that it was hair. I looked further down and saw pale arms laying gently over me. I recognized that arm. It belonged to Sasuke.

That's right he had fallen asleep, when I was talking about elephants.

I pushed some of his hair off of his forhead. I would be lying if I said Sasuke was ugly. He was the closest thing to perfect in his sleep. His eyebrows had a very nice shape. You could tell it was natural, by the few out of place strands. His eyelashes were just the right length. His jaw line was the straightest I've ever seen.

He looked super innocent when he was sleeping. Compared to the brooing querulous he is awake.

I decided to stop being a creeper and laid back down. His heart beat was strong and loud. I could feel it from here.

My mind drifted to the thought of a small little human being growing inside of Hinata. The small little seed will grow into a stunning blooming flower. I hope it's a girl. I will spoil her rotten. Even if it was a boy I would still cherish him just as much.

I was starting to drift back into sleep. Sasuke started to stir so I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

-8-

What does blonde and black make? It makes a grey. Light but, still has darkness. It's like a very hard mystery, that you can't solve even with hints. In the end the answer is so simple. Really. Most people over think it. The rest either don't think about it, or don't believe in it.

I think it's real. But it's very rare. It's a special little spark that you feel in your core. It's like a flower really. It starts off as nothing more than a tiny little seed. But when you talk to the seed and spend more time with it, it starts to grow. Sometimes it will grow super fast, maybe even so slow you don'teven know it's there. The moment you identify the seed and find it, you're going to want to love it, protect it, care for it, do everything with and for it.

I haven't found my little seed yet. I'm not even sure if I'd want to find it now. I don't think I'm ready for it. Atleast not yet...

-8-

I felt Ino moving underneath my arm. After a small wiggle she stopped. I could feel her eyes burning my skin. Than she pushed some hair back, off of my forehead. Her fingers danced gently across my face over my jaw line. Her hand slowly pulled back and lyed comfortably on my chess.

I heard some small chattering from down stairs.

I opened my eyes and saw Ino pretending to sleep. She was so childish. It's nice to know that there are still normal teenagers in the world.

I'll make sure Itachi's daughter or son has a very normal life. No messed up parents, no drama, no pressure to be perfect. Just a normal life.

The chattering got louder and drew me out of my thoughts.

"I know you're up" I said pushing back her hair and brushing my fingers lightly across her jaw.

Her baby blue eyes opened. She smiled. She pushed her self up and started touching my hair.

"What are you doing" I asked grabbing her wrist. She gave me the 'are-you-serious' look.

"I'm fixing your bedhead hair obviously" She stated as if it's the most natural thing to do.

"Okay, let me fix your hair" I had meant it as a joke so she would get where I'm coming from.

She nibbled her lip as if contemplating. She pushed out her lip. "Sure..." She pulled out her scrungy from a very messy bun. She handed it to me, and turned around. I looked at it. What exactly was I suppose to do with this, dinky little thing. I don't even know how girls do these kind of things.

I started by pulling some of the loose strands back. Then, I bunched it all together. I tried to use my fingers as comb. I got the scrungy and tied it as tight as it could go, creating a very neat high ponytail.

"I'm done" She got up and walked to the mirror. "Not bad...for a newbie"

I rolled my eyes and got up. "We should go downstairs and be social" she said turning to me.

"I'm always social" I said sarcastically.

She gave a dry hoarse laugh, then glared. I think her glare could rival my own. I sighed.

"lead the way my lady" I said opening the door for her.

-0-

The house was quiet. Too quiet to say theirs 12 people in the house. Especially since they haven't seen each other in like a billion years. It was like their unofficial highs chool reunion. Boys are so weird. They'd wait years to see each other (friends). But with girls we stay attached and always see each other (friends). Maybe that's why boys friendships last so long, because they don't spend as much time with each other. Where girls we usually spend tons of time together but our friendships never last too long. That's a conspiracy.

I walked into the kitchen to see Itachi putting his coat on. Sasuke walked passed me..

"Where is everyone else?" I asked sitting on a stole. Itachi looked up and smiled at us. It was kind of creepy. I gave him a smile back.

"Fix your face, creeper" Sasuke said, placing his small bum on the granite counter.

"Well, everyone went home, Deidara left with Sasori. I am heading out to the store. While I'm gone I want the both of you to clean" He said looking in my direction. He turned in Sasuke's direction.

"And please do only clean the else and nothing else. Or in your case no one else" Itachi said smirking, walking towards .

"I'm not making any promises"

I blushed. It must be in their blood line to be making dirty jokes 24/7. I walked Itachi to the door.

"What time are you coming back?" He shrugged. God Uchiha men are so complicated.

Instead of yes or no they say 'hn'. Like is that even English?

I gave him a really-are-you-going-to-pull-a-Sasuke look. He chuckled and said bye.

-8-

The house wasn't that messy so we were done cleaning by the first hour of Itachi being gone. By we I mean Ino. By cleaning I mean tossing whatever she thought wasn't important.

I pulled a packet of cigarettes, and a lighter. I light the rolled paper. I inhaled taking in all my problems. Then I exhaled, allowing them to leave my system.

"That's six minutes off of your life." Ino said, crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"Why are you so anti-smoking?" I asked crushing the finished butt. She shrugged.

"I think it's stupid. It's like your giving the killer the power to kill you. Except it has a catch because you never know when they will decide to do it." I returned her statement with a 'hn'. We sat in silence for a while.

"why do you even smoke?" She asked.

I pulled out another cigarette and started to roll it around in my hands. I used to do a little. But a little wouldn't do. So a little got more and more. **(AN: do you know who sings that? if you do I love you) **

"wel-" I was cut off by some one opening the door. I was expecting to see Itachi with a handful of groceries. But instead I saw a short thin girl.

She had midnight blue hair, pulled into a high ponytail. Even with it up I could tell it was long because it reached her shoulders. She wore black ripped skinny jeans a white tank top with a red leather jacket. I suppose this girl is Hinata.

Her eyes were a light lilac. They were large and widened in surprise. I guess she wasn't expecting me. Or maybe Ino. Probably both. We all stood silently looking at each other very confused.

"HINATA!" Ino yelled. She pounced on the small figure with all her strength. She started kissing her head and saying how much she missed her.

Hinata stumbled back a little and readjusted Ino's weight. She laughed and hugged her back. I leaned on the wall. To say she's pregnant, she was still tiny. I assume strong too since I know for fact Ino is no feather, and she seems to be managing.

-0-

The door opened slowly. Instead of seeing Itachi, I saw my little possibly pregnant Hinata. I smiled.

"HINATA!" I yelled jumping on her. I gave her kisses and hugs. We haven't seen each other in like three months! Her eyes widened in surprise. I guess she wasn't expecting any one to be here.

When her brain finally comprehend the situation. She stumbled back and laughed. She hugged me back.

"Ino, my baby!" we laughed. We both ended up on a floor, dying of laughter.

I helped her up. She was still gasping for air.

"We have so much to talk about! like when the fuck you got pregnant?! Or how the hell you and Itachi even became a thing?!"

She smiled. It was her famous one million dollar smile. "Let's talk in the kitchen." She said leading the way.

(/)

HINATA'S POV

Leading the way to the familiar kitchen that we recently upgraded. I stopped. There sitting in a high stool sat Sasuke. He was on his phone. He looked a lot like Itachi described him. Tall, black hair, pale skin. He jeans are really strong. Sasuke looks like a carbon copy of Itachi.

"Hi you must be Sasuke! I've heard so much about you, I'm Hinata." I said stretching my hand in his direction.

"hn." He said shaking my hand.

Ino was sitting next to him. She was biting her lip trying not to laugh. I gave her a death.

"So when are you having it" Asked Sasuke.

"He's due in five months" I said grinning. Sasuke's lips twitched slightly upwards almost into a smile.

Ino on the other hand didn't look too happy.

"I always thought you'd have a cute little girl" She said pouting.

I gigled. "I know I wanted a mini me too"

"To say your four months in you look so small. Can I see the bump?" I nodded. Ino hopped off her stool and rolled up my top. Her hands were sort of cold.

"Wow there's another human being inside you" She whispered in awe. Even Sasuke stopped and looked at the growing bump.

"Ino you are the glue to my paper, the tape to my roll, the cereal to my milk and hopefully the god mother to my child?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. Then she smiled. A smile so big a clown would be jealous.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She cheered, as if I proposed to her. She kissed my belly about a million times, leaving a sticky gloss trail.

She gave me a very warm but extremely tight hug.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Itachi. He gave me a small peck on the lips, and wrapped his hand around my waist.

Ino released me at once.

"This will be great since Sasuke is also the god father, and you guys get along very well." itachi said. I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was smirking.

Ino had a slight confused look. "What do you mean about that?" she asked innocently.

I myself was very curious. "Sasori took a picture of us sleeping and posted it on Instagram.." Ino's mouth made a small o.

"Can I see the picture?" I asked super curious at what kind of sleeping they were doing.

Sasuke slid his phone a long the counter.

"awe!"

They were so cute together.

"At this rate our little boy will soon have a companion" Itachi whispered into my ear.

I laughed. "I heard that" Sasuke said glaring. I laughed even harder.

"We should get going It's sort of late" Ino said looking towards Sasuke. He nodded.

Ino and Sasuke said their goodbyes.

We watched them pull out of the drive way, and waved.

"I think they both are more excited than they're showing." I said as soon as the car was no where to be seen.

Itachi nodded. " I think we all are a little more excited then we lead on"

"That my friend is very true"

Itachi smiled and started to swing our linked hands. "We aren't friends my dear, we are husband and wife"

-0-

"Sasuke aren't you excited! we are going to be parents!" I said in a sing song voice.

"We are going to be GOD parents. Not parents. " He replied in a very calm voice. I sighed I gUESS I am a little tiny bit too excited for this.

"I am excited though" he said so quietly I'm not even sure he said it.

I looked at him. He is probably having a mini party in his head. "Are you doing anything on tuesday?" I asked having plans in mind for us godparents

He stopped at the red light and looked at me. His eyes were like galaxies, so deep and never ending.

"Yes I am doing anything else than what you have in mind" He chuckled at my face then went back to driving.

"Well whatever you have planed, cancel it. We are going to go shopping for the new little Uchiha boy!"

He sighed. "Whatever you say blondie"

-8-

The traffic was awful. We should have left earlier. I tapped my fingers along the stirring wheel un-patiently.

I turned to Ino. She was drawing a...snowman..? She was so weird.

"Do you want to play eye spy?" She asked adding the finishing touches to her snow man.

"Hn. I start. I spy with my little eye something that is black"

He mouthed opened and then closed. "You do realize that everything in this vehicle is basically black, right?"

I nodded. she pushed her lips out and then started guessing. The car ride home felt way shorter.

"Alright I give up. What is it?" She asked opening the car door. I think she guess over a thousand things. But still not the right thing.

It was something so simple. she was over thinking . "It is your black bobby pin" I said pushing the elevator button.

She kissed her teeth. "I would never see that" she said gritting her teeth. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Goodnight Sasuke don't forget about Tuesday"

She said pushing the key into her door. I did the same.

"I don't think you'd let me forget, night"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOO THAT'S that. I hope you liked it , and if you didn't like it i'm sorry. This chapter was super boring I know but it was the bridge to the fun stuff!<strong>

**On another note next weeks update will be very much on time because i've already started writing it. I really want to write a Jelsa fanfic since I'm in LOVE with the pairing but I've decided to wait until whenever probably march break. I think I'll finish this fanfiction by May. May-be :) (that was a joke)**

**Next chapter is probably going to have flashbacks, way more Itahina and SasuIno. there will be an appearance from Naruto and Gaara and Sasori because they are bae.**

**So if you liked it please review, favourite or follow. if you didn't like it please review , favourite or follow so you can grow to love it:) hahaha jk**

**Have a wonderful week! **

**-Paperbagprncess**


End file.
